Dynasty
|related = Hermes Issi Classic Cheburek Clique Cabbie |variants = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Z-Type (needle) BType (dial texture) |inttxd = BType |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Lowrider |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = dynasty |handlingname = DYNASTY |textlabelname = DYNASTY |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 5 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Weeny Dynasty is a 4-door vintage saloon featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on October 17, 2019, during the Dynasty Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Dynasty appears to be based on the without quarter-rear windows and some minor tweaks, but features several details which reference its Indian counterpart, the , which itself is essentially the same car with minor alterations. The front end appears to be a combination between the Hindustan Ambassador and the (especially the turning lights within the grille). One of the options from Los Santos Customs available for its grille resembles the front end of the . The rear end, rear fenders and wheel share similarities to those on the with slight styling cues from the . Multiple modifications available for the Dynasty reference different evolutions of and the culture surrounding the the Hindustan Ambassador, such as plastic-extended bumpers, numerous liveries and a taxi sign. The Dynasty features a simplistic body with various classic elements on it. The general bodywork is painted in a primary colour while the roof and pillars are in a secondary colour. Chrome trimmings can be seen around the vehicle, mainly the bumpers, grille and window trim. Its interior uses the same "btype" dial set from cars like the Z-Type and the Roosevelt, but arranged in a way that the speedometer and tachometer are located between the steering column and the center of the whole interior (most cars with this set usually have both main dials centered around the steering column). Wooden panelling can be seen holding the dials, with chrome trimming surrounding it and having small glovebox compartments on either edge. The rest of the dashboard is finished in a secondary colour, while the rest of the car is finished in the primary one, along with doorcars and floormats in grey leather and chrome details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The performance of the Dynasty is quite underwhelming, possibly attributed to its ageing nature. Its acceleration is on par with the Cheburek, but top speed is inferior to most sedans in the game. Handling and braking are quite good, allowing it to take corners at medium speeds easily. Its suspension is relatively good enough to sort bumpy roads and curbs, but is still a poor choice for dirt roads and off-road environments in general, as its traction is worsened and thus, reducing braking effectiveness. The Dynasty is powered by an inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear-wheel-drive layout. Its engine sound is quite loud, resembling those used on most speedboats in the game. The Dynasty has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. Installing any "Deflector" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as a spoiler. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' DynastyWeek-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Advertisement. Dynasty-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Dynasty on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Dynasty-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Dynasty on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Dynasty-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Dynasty on Rockstar Games Social Club. Dynasty-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Dynasty on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $450,000. Trivia *"Dynasty" is defined as "a series of leaders in the same family", which is often used in a royal family. This is somewhat related to the term "Ambassador" (the name of its main inspiration), although it may reference the fact that the Ambassador "succeeded" the Oxford III. *Its website description references the sale of the Oxford III's production rights to Hindustan, which produced the car as the Ambassador from 1957 to 2014. For much of its production run, the Ambassador had become a symbol of post-independence India, albeit notorious for its handling characteristics and representative of a long-restrictive car market. **The taxi sign modification references the model's popularity as a taxicab in India. *The default radio stations for the Dynasty are The Lab, Radio Los Santos and West Coast Classics. *The "Vintage Pekhat" modification is the same sunshade extra available for the Lost Slamvan and Slamvan Custom (the latter as a modification). References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Weeny Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Classic Cars Category:Sedans Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class